


Hello Starfleet

by mcavoylover (Speightlover), Speightlover



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Porn, Secret Relationship, Smut, Spanking, publicish sex, you call him sir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:16:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8069503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speightlover/pseuds/mcavoylover, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speightlover/pseuds/Speightlover
Summary: You give a blowjob to the captain while he is on the phone with Starfleet, can he keep quiet?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First Star Trek so I apologize for any inaccuracies. This was kinda made because of a joke my cousin and I made.  
> Me: I'd totally fuck Captain Picard  
> Nate: Oh i can see it now you sucking him off while he is talking to Starfleet  
> Me:I would  
> Nate: That would make a good fic  
> Me: I'M writing it

Almost everyone were fast asleep, Captain Picard was the only one up on the bridge. The two of you originally had plans but Starfleet had requested a private meeting with your boyfriend. So you had come up with a plane of your own. 

The Captain should be on his phone call by now and lucky for you it was just a voice call, no picture. You smirked to yourself as you entered the deck without permission. Jean-Luc looked at you and you just held up your finger to your lips, telling him to stay quiet. 

“What are you doing?” He mouthed.

You didn’t answer him; instead you silently walked over to him where he was sitting in his chair. You dropped to your knees in front of him. Slowly and as quietly as possibly you undid his zipper. You looked up at him and clearly saw the arousal and fear in his eyes. You figured that the lust overtook him because he didn’t tell you to stop. 

Jean-Luc let out a groan of pleasure as you grasped his half hard member in your hand. 

“Captain, are you okay?” You heard them ask over the intercom. 

“Y-yes,” he answered.

Leaning down you took him into your mouth and felt him harden further into your mouth. Jean-Luc did his best to stay quiet only letting out a few whimpers now and then when you swallowed around him. Occasionally his hips lifted from the seat almost causing you to choke. You could tell he was close as his moans and groans came out a little bit louder and were unrestrained. 

His usual composed and stern behavior was gone as he came undone into your mouth. You were sure to be reprimanded as an officer but most likely to be praised as his girlfriend. 

“Thank you Starfleet. I will take that into consideration,” the Captain spoke before looking down upon you and giving a stern glare. 

“Y/N you can’t do that.”

“But I just did,” you smirked. 

He looked down and you saw a slight grin that told you he wasn’t really mad. “Well since your phone call is done do you care to continue these activities in my cabin or yours?”

“My bed is much bigger,” he answered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean-Luc needs to punish you for your bad behavior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Mellow

Once the door was closed Jean-Luc had you pressed against it, his lips sucking at your neck and hands sliding under your uniform. You let out a groan at the sensation. His hardness returning, you could feel it against your stomach. 

No one knew that you and the captain had been sleeping together. There were many reasons that it had been kept quiet, the age difference and the fact that he was your captain. 

The captain pulled away from you pushing you towards the bed. “You need to be punished so get into position,” he ordered. 

You didn’t want to be punished but you knew that you had been bad and if you were on your best behavior the chances of having his cock inside you would be higher. There was a time when you had displeased him and he had brought you onto the brink of release only to deny you, you really had learned your lesson. 

You placed your hands on the edge of the bed and bent over lifting your ass in the air. Jean-Luc walked over grabbing the bottom of your skirt and brought it up over your hips, he pulled down your panties leaving them wrapped around your legs because you refused to move unless he gave the order, leaving your bottom naked and presented to him. 

“Do you know what you did wrong?” He asked rubbing his hands on your bare skin. 

“Yes,” you gave a slight nod waiting for the hit. 

Jean-Luc brought his hand down hard, you gave a small jolt.

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“What did you do wrong?” He smacked your ass again. 

“I didn’t follow orders, Sir,” you answered breathlessly. 

“And?” Another smack. 

You could feel yourself becoming wet, the slick dripping down your thighs. 

“I put you in a position where you could get in trouble, Sir.”

Jean-Luc didn’t give a verbal response instead just smacking you two more times. His hand rubbed the soreness and then you felt his hand travel down rubbing your sex. “So wet, did you like your punishment Y/N?”

You groaned at the feeling of his fingers rubbing you, “Yes Sir.”

“Take your clothes off and lay on the bed,” your captain ordered. 

You did as you were told hoping that you would be rewarded for your obedience, you stripped off your clothes and laid back on the bed legs spread open for his viewing pleasure. 

Jean-Luc was stripping out of his clothes himself and we he turned to look at you his eyes roamed your body, he sighed at the thought of getting between your legs. 

You watched as Jean-Luc climbed on the bed positioning himself between your thighs. He gave a wink before placing his hot mouth at your entrance giving a tentative lick. He smiled at the moan you let out and gave full effort in making you cum with just his tongue. 

As his tongue fucked you, you felt the heat building in your core and with a silent scream came all over his face. He looked at you and grinned licking the remaining juices off of his face as he crawled on top of you. 

“Please,” you begged desperate to feel his cock inside you. 

“Tell me what you want Y/N,” Jean-Luc smirked. 

“Fuck me Captain.” You ordered not wanting to play his game any more 

“As you wish love,” Jean-Luc leaned down and kissed you deeply as his member entered you at a slow pace, you moaned as he stretched you. 

You placed your hands on his chest feeling the hairs between your fingers as he fucked into you repeatedly. Jean-Luc wrapped his arm under your waist to pull you onto him both of you now in a sitting position, you used your legs to lift yourself up and down onto his shaft. 

Yours and Jean-Luc’s moans filled the air as you continued your escapades but you were close and you could tell he was as well as he let you fall back onto the bed and fuck into you at a ruthlessly, his mouth sucking a bruise on your neck. You knew you were going to have to cover it for a few days with some make-up but you didn’t care. 

“Y/N, I’m close,” your captain grunted in your ear. 

“So am I, cum in me,” you panted feeling your release wash through you. 

Jean-Luc felt the tightening around his cock and couldn’t hold back releasing inside of you, your pussy milking it for all it had. 

Jean-Luc collapsed on top of you before rolling to the side. His hand reached for yours intertwining his fingers with yours. “I love you Y/N.”

“I love you too, Jean-Luc.”


End file.
